dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
North Kaiō
の |romaji = Kita no Kaiō |other = |funi=King Kai|viz=Lord of the Worlds|lit meaning=World King}}Daizenshū 5, page 121 |eng = North Kai Lord of the Northern Worlds |group= Shinling |universe = 7th Universe |galaxy = |race = Shinling |birthplace = World Tree |birthday = |age = c. 100 Million''Dragon Ball'' chapter 205, page 13 |status = Deceased |gender = Genderless |height = |weight = |measurements = |bloodtype = |english = Sean Schemmel |japanese = Jōji Yanami Naoki Tatsuta |affiliation = |previous affiliation = |occupation = Kaiō |previous occupation = |partner = Bubbles Gregory |previous partner = |headquarters = North Kaiō's Planet, Afterworld |manga debut = Volume 18, Chapter 210 |anime debut = DBK006 |movie debut = Movie 18 |ova debut = |family = |techniques = * Air Dance Technique * Far-Seeing Technique * Genki Dama * Kaiōken * Telekinesis * Telepathy * Teleportation |tools = }} The '| の |Kita no Kaiō|funi = North Kai|viz = Lord of the Northern Worlds|lit meaning = North's Boundary King}}, simply referred as the |funi = King Kai|viz = Lord of the Worlds|lit meaning = Boundary King}}, is a deity, the ruler of the 7th Universe's North Galaxies, and Son Gokū's martial arts teacher, and later his mentor. He was the one who awakened Gokū's dormant abilities as a late bloomer among the Saiyans. Background At some point in the past, he and the Hakaishin Beerus played a game of racecar, which Beerus lost. The Hakaishin was angry from the lost and destroyed most of North Kaiō's planet, resulting in the planet appearing so small.Dragon Ball Full Color: Saiyan Arc Volume #03—Akira Toriyama-''sensei''’s Answer!! At another point in the past, North Kaiō created the Genki Dama and the Kaiōken, while he never mastered the latter. He also trained Enma, the first person before Son Gokū to make it across Serpent Road.Dragon Ball chapter 205, page 12 Personality The Kaiō of the North is a man of humor and simple pleasures, seeing himself as much of a master of puns as he is a martial arts master. His eccentricities flow into his training methods, as one of them involved Gokū catching a monkey to adjust to his planet's gravity. Despite this, and his easygoing nature, the Kaiō of the North is very much an intelligent man, being responsible for the creation of techniques like the Kaiōken and the Genki Dama, both of which are techniques that require precise control to utilize fully. While he is a god, the Kaiō of the North has been shown to have limited patience with the likes of Gokū, and holds a grudge against the latter for resulting in his death. Furthermore, he dislikes the Saiyan's near-constant presence on his planet, and utilization of it for training and far more infrequent bomb disposals. Appearance Abilities As a master of martial arts, North Kaiō possessed many abilities, being the creator of the Genki Dama and the Kaiōken. He also trained many martial arts masters himself, such as Enma and Son Gokū. North Kaiō surpasses both Raditz and Enma in strength, the latter being strong than the former.Dragon Ball chapter 205, page 9 Despite his accomplishments, he claimed that Vegeta and Nappa, two elite Saiyans, surpassed him in strength. He also possesses the ability to heal wounds completely, having healed Gokū after the latter's fight with Beerus.Dragon Ball Super episode 6 He is also claimed to possess the means to restore his diminutive planet to its proper size, but chooses not to for some reason.Dragon Ball Z: God and God While he is not often shown fighting, during a brief glimpse of his training Gokū, North Kaiō is shown to utilize powerful palm strikes. Dragon Ball Z Saiyan Arc Freeza Arc Cell Arc Anoyoichi Budōkai Arc Majin Bū Arc Interlude Dragon Ball: Yo! Son Gokū and His Friends Return!! Jump Victory Carnival In order to restore his planet, North Kaiō invited Muri to summon Polunga the end of the Serpent Road. While Kaiō hesitated whether items like a dedicated racing area and the ten-times normal gravity would restore as well or not, Gokū suddenly appeared behind Kaiō, exclaimed that would be no good for his training and then wished the planet should be exactly the same as before, have the Kaiō gasp in horror. Gokū then bid them farewell before Kaiō dropped to knees, not hiding his disappointment.Dragon Ball Super special chapter, Jump Victory Carnival 2015 Official GuidebookDragon Ball Super volume 1 Dragon Ball Z: God and God Dragon Ball Super God and God Arc Hakaishin Champa Arc "Future" Trunks Arc In Other Media Dragon Ball Super (manga) God and God Arc (manga) Influence Creation and Conception Trivia Quotes References Category:Deities Category:People of the Cosmos Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Martial Arts Teachers Category:Characters that appeared in Dragon Ball Z Category:Characters that appeared in Dragon Ball Kai Category:Characters that appeared in canon films Category:Characters that appeared in Dragon Ball Super Category:Kaiō Category:North Kaiō